


Home

by Carressa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Family Gatherings, Blood, Dorks in Love, Drunk Driving, Drunkenness, Except for Jack but only because he falls out a window, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Injury, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of abuse of power, Mentions of inappropriate sexual behavior by a person in a position of power, No one gets hurt, No one is an alcoholic (yet) but Gabriel can see trouble in the wind, Racism, it doesn't happen though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carressa/pseuds/Carressa
Summary: Jack invites Gabriel home for Thanksgiving. It's just as awkward as they both expected. What neither of them were expecting was for Jack to get drunk and fall out a window. Or for Gabriel to confess his love to Jack.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this song](https://youtu.be/LzPPAw5tnqs)

“So, how did you two meet?” Jack's mother Nancy asked. Nancy seemed sweet enough. Willing to overlook the awkwardness of the situation in the name of politeness. Jack's father, John, grunted and stared blatantly at Gabriel. He heaved a forkful of peas into his mouth like Gabriel was going to steal them from him. It was Thanksgiving and Jack had invited Gabriel to enjoy dinner with the Morrison's in their humble home. Gabriel would have declined the invitation if it hadn't been for Jack literally crawling on the floor and begging him to come. If Gabriel had known dinner would involve a night full of John staring at him like a criminal he would have stayed on base, countless years of friendship be damned.

“In basic.” Gabriel said. He shoved a forkful of sweet potato mash in his face and tried to communicate to Jack that this whole thing was seconds from going tits up if he didn't do something.

“Oh! Is that right? I was hoping for a bit more detail. Jack always talks about you in his letters home. Gabe this and Gabe that, ain't that right honey.” Nancy asked.

“Yeah,” John said. “That's right. Always going on about that Gabe.”

“Mom, stop.” Jack said. The faint dusting of a blush on Jacks cheeks that would normally have delighted Gabriel, but all he could feel was dread. Give him an hour trapped in bombed out buildings surrounded by omnics any day and Gabriel would survive without complaint or problem. Clumsy family gatherings on the other hand. . .. Gabriel sent Jack another pointed look.

“You don't wanna hear about that, Ma. It's a real boring story.” Jack said.

“No. Let's hear it.” John said.

Gabriel tried to eat through the silence that followed. He really did. But Jack didn't open his mouth to say anything and neither was Nancy, and John kept looking at Gabriel like he was looking for an excuse to kill him, and honestly? Gabriel was over it. He was doing this for Jack but he didn't have to suffer through on his best behavior.

“We met breaking into our CO's barracks.” Gabriel said. Jack smacked his face with the free hand not clutching his fork for dear life. Nancy looked between Gabriel and Jack like their two faces would uncover the secrets of the Earth. John stuffed his face with turkey. In the quiet that followed Jack glared betrayal at Gabriel. Gabriel gave him a micro-shrug and a 'what can you do' expression.

“A friend of mine and I lost a bet. Our CO, I forget his name—“ Gabriel said.

“Jefferson or something like that.” Jack said.

“Yeah. He was terrible to all of us. Standard stuff. Since I lost the bet I had to break into his sleeping quarters and bring back a shirt to prove I'd been there. So me and this friend of mine—“

“Was it Sanchez?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Figures.” John grumbled.

“Sanchez was Scottish Dad, stop being racist. Go on, Gabe.”

Gabriel is completely done with John's burning gaze on him. He ignores him and instead focuses on Jack. Jack is smiling at him like the idiot Gabe knows he is. It makes it easy to block everything else out.

“Anyway me and Sanchez were both looking for ways to get in our CO's barracks but neither of us were particularly skilled in covert infiltration And then Jack shows up—“

“Walked by.” Jack nods.

“And asks us if were trying to get in there. We say no, cause we know we'd get in trouble if we were caught, and at this point Jack is known around base for being a bit of a goodie-two-shoes. We though he'd be the type to go tattling. So we tell him nothing. But Jack's got a solid eye for sizing up situations and at eighteen we weren't the subtlest. So he comes over, ignoring us telling him to go away. I think Sanchez threatened to punch him but Jackie just shrugged that threat off. He strolled passed us bent over the lock on the door and picked the lock. Had a bobby pins on his person like he's always been ready to break into some place. He looked so proud of himself after he'd done it and when we all stood and stared at boy scout Jack picking a lock he asked if we wanted to get lunch together when we were finished being delinquents.” Gabriel said. He couldn't help the stupid grin on his face, Jack's father be damned. He smiled at Jack and Jack smiled back. John cleared his throat.

“That true, son?” John asked.

“Yeah.” Jack agreed like he wasn't admitting to breaking and entering.

It started small. A quiet chuckle that makes John's shoulders shake. It turned into a full body chuckle, and then rolling laughter. John had tears rolling down his eyes and he held his stomach from the force of it.

“OH! Oh, boy! Let me tell you! Each and ever letter Jack sends home he never mentions getting in any trouble, but me and Nancy know better. Jack is _nothing_ but trouble. He ever tell you the time he climbed into the silo we keep the corn?”

“No, he hasn't.” Gabriel said.

“Dad, no.” Jack said.

“He waited until we'd had it all stored up and ready to go.”—

Dinner was easier after that. An endless stream of embarrassing stories from Jack's childhood that kept the blond flushed with embarrassment. Gabriel offered to help clean up after dinner because he was committed to being a decent guest despite the way the night began. Unfortunately it left him and John alone in the kitchen. Nancy had pulled Jack aside wanting to get time alone with her son.

Gabriel scrubbed the turkey pan and pretended John wasn't still staring at him. It's for Jack, he reminded himself. It's only one night and its for Jack.

“I'm sorry about earlier. Jack tries to teach me better all the time. One of these days maybe it'll actually stick. You know?” John said.

“Mm-hmm.” Gabriel hummed.

“Son.” John took a deep breath like he was about to go diving. Gabriel braced himself. “Are you gay?” John asked.

Gabriel nearly dropped the turkey pan back into the mess of sudsy water. He could feel something like adrenaline pulse to life in his blood. Gabriel put the pan back in the water carefully and turned to look at John.

“Excuse me?” Gabriel asked.

“Are you gay?” John's face was flaming red and sweating like he's choked on something.

Gabriel didn't know what face his face is making but it was probably somewhere between shocked fury and his battlefield murder-face based on John's reaction to the way Gabriel is looking at him.

“Cause if you are that's fine. Jack's a fine man. And adoptions great.”

“Uh-huh.” Gabriel said.

“John?! Could you come out here?.”

“Excuse me.” John leaves the kitchen, wiping his wet hands on an old dish towel and asking what his wife needs help with.

Gabriel stood in the kitchen with his hands in the dirty dishwater. What the hell was that? Is that what had John weird all night? He thought Gabriel was gay? Did Jack tell him? Why would Jack tell him that? Why did he think him and Jack were a couple? Did they give off that vibe? Sure the other SEP candidates mocked them endlessly for their friendship but Gabriel had always laughed it off as them being jealous—

“What the hell did my dad say to you?” Jack asked.

Gabriel tried not to jump. Jack stood a little ways beside him scrubbing at a baking pan on the other side of the double sink. Gabriel chided himself for not noticing Jack come in.

“Nothing.” Gabriel said.

“Why are you lying to me, Reyes?” Jack stood close, shoulder to shoulder with Gabriel. Mostly to annoy him. With each scrubbing motion Jack he made sure he shoulder-checked Gabriel.

“Because you're so gullible, Morrison. If I told you banana peels were a delicacy on the west coast you'd eat one without a second thought.”

“One time, Reyes. See if I ever trust you again.”

Gabriel snorted and scrubbed at pan twice as hard, smacking Jack mercilessly with his shoulder and elbows.

“Boys!” Nancy called from outside the kitchen. “John and I have to step out. Aunt Maggie is having some trouble on her farm and she needs someone to watch the kids. Something about a turkey fryer setting fire to something. Will you watch the house for tonight? We won't be back till morning.”

“Sure thing, Ma!” Jack called back.

“Thank you sweetheart. Sorry it's such short notice and when we've got company over. You take care now, we'll see you tomorrow before you leave.”

“Alright, Ma! Be careful.”

Gabriel listened to the sound of Nancy and John bickering quietly about how Aunt Maggie was so irresponsible and how it was ruining their thanksgiving to have to run out like this. The sound of coats being gathered and keys being found. And then the front door being closed and locked.

Jack sagged all the way against Gabriel. Gabriel braced himself to take most of Jack's weight as the blond sighed dramatically and shoved the now clean baking pan in the drying rack.

“They're gone. Finally.” And _ah. There's_ Gabe's beautiful little country boy. Jack's mid-western accent is finally out to play after a long night of pretending basic had weeded it out of him. Rounded vowels in strange places and rhythm Gabriel only gets to hear when they're alone.

“Thought you were having fun feeding me to the wolves.” Gabriel said.

“What do you mean?”

“You're father was glaring at me all night.”

“Yeah, and I've been kicking his shins all night. Would never let you fend off my family alone. I know how they are.”

Gabriel hummed. Jack took his weight back and threw himself into cleaning.

“Hurry up and finish. You're making love to the cookware. I want to crack into my dad's liquor cabinet and actually relax tonight.” Jack said.

“You? Break into something? I'm so shocked, Morrison.”

Jack groaned.“Do you think you're funny? Hurry. Come on. I wanna show you my room.”

Breaking into his father's liquor cabinet took too little time. Jack took the largest bottle of whiskey he could find and disappeared with it to the kitchen. He came back with over-sized mugs filled to the brim with whiskey and handed Gabriel the one with a chipping flower decal. Jack locked the whiskey bottle back in the cabinet and showed Gabriel up the rickety staircase to his room.

Gabriel never thought he would get to see Jack's childhood bedroom. It's as boring as he thought it would be. Posters of long forgotten cartoons and bands yellowing on the walls. A simple bed with simple sheets. A computer desk with a decade old computer. Small cheap knickknacks. A single picture of him and his parents on a dresser. Gabriel made himself comfortable in the desk chair while Jack opened the only window in the room. It's got no screen so the moment it opened bugs came zipping in. Jack either doesn't notice or doesn't care. He posts up against the wall next to the window and stares out at the corn fields.

“I appreciate you putting up with my families nonsense.” Jack said.

“Ain't nothing, Morrison. Shut up and drink your corn whiskey.”

“This ain't corn whiskey.” Jack said.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and sipped his whiskey. He knew it was going to take chugging down half the mug to make him feel anything other then warm. The SEP programmed warned them high alcohol tolerance would be a side effect of the injections. Gabriel didn't mind it much but sometimes he wondered if Jack did. When he drinks he never drinks out of normal-sized cups anymore.

Gabriel turned his attention from his mug to Jack whose face was being lit by moonlight. It played up the squareness of his chin and the angles of his nose. It made him look like an ancient Greek statue and Gabriel could barely stand to look at him he was so beautiful. Gabriel took a harsh gulp from his mug. He knew from experience drinking would only make things worse but it's the only thing he could do to keep himself from telling Jack how beautiful he is right now. That he would only suffer an awkward vacation from the horrors of war for him and only him.

Jack gulped down his whiskey like he's a pro at this and isn't feeling any pain. He betrayed himself a second later coughing and smacking his chest.

“You don't have to impress me with your drinking skills,you know. I saw you get wasted and vomit all over a club bathroom in Germany.”

“I was happy to be alive. Sue me.”

Gabriel snorted. He's got nothing to say about that. The pair kept drinking and relaxing in silence until the stress of dinner faded away.

“This doesn't feel real.” Jack sighed. He turned his entire body facing toward the corn fields.

“Yeah. It doesn't” Gabriel said. His mugs half empty and he's feeling warm. “A week ago we were what?”

“Watching Smith and Jackson getting their brains smashed in by omincs. Holding dying kids. Watching houses burn.”

“And now where here.”

“And now we're here.” Jack's jaw clenched.

Gabriel opened his mouth because there's something beating at the back of his throat and he needs to let it out. He closed his mouth. He didn't know what it is wanting to be let out. He leaned all the way back in the desk chair and tried to be less obvious in his staring.

Jack straddled the windowsill and sat down. One leg dangled outside the window, one leg firmly planted on his bedroom floor. He leaned his back against the window pane and looked at Gabriel from under his lashes. “I don't think I would have been able to come back home without you.”

Gabriel kept eye contact with Jack. His friend was trying to tell him something with his eyes but it got lost. Gabriel didn't understand.

“Thank you.” Jack said. He broke eye contact to look back out his family's fields. “Don't know what I'd do without you.”

“You'd be working yourself to death, probably. And having a bad case of the shits and wondering why. Always picking up whatever expired food looks good to you and just eating it out on the field like you're a goddamn raccoon.”

“Hey!”Jack swung his gaze back on Gabriel. Face flushed from fake anger and booze.

“Did you know we almost got away without a single incident in Alberta if it wasn't for you picking up that random ass grocery store sandwich and shoving it in your mouth?”

“I was hungry!”

“That's what MREs are for.”

“I was saving them just in case. Ugh, shut up. You ate one too.”

Gabriel could feel his cheeks heating from more then just the whiskey. “Shut up.”

“You shut up first.”

Gabriel took another hefty gulp from his mug because if left to their own devices the two of them could keep telling each other to shut up until it started a fist fight. Instead Gabriel walked over and slung a leg over the windowsill. He sat down across from Jack. Their feet tangling together and their knees touching. The night air felt good on Gabriel's flushed skin.

“I don't hate it all. You know? The fighting. SEP. But I don't love it either. I'm not dreading going back. It's not even like I wanna be here. Dad's an asshole and Ma just lets him be an asshole. I don't wanna be like that. I don't wanna live like that.” Jack said.

Gabriel nodded. The night looked beautiful but he only cared to look at the complicated emotions on Jack's face. He's got so many thoughts in that blond head of his and he never let them out like he needed too. Not unless him and Gabriel are well and good alone.

“I don't live like that. Do I?” Jack turns his big dumb blue eyes on Gabriel and Gabriel's stomach drops out the window down onto the dirt patch below.

“No, Jackie. You don't.”

Jack deflated against the window frame. “Must be true if your saying it.”

The two of them went back to their whiskey and silence. Gabriel sneaked glances Jacks way when he thought he wouldn't notice. His friend looked lost in his head and Gabriel knew he has to snap him out of it if he didn't want to deal with Sad Drunk Jack.

“Did you know I want kids someday.” Gabriel said.

“You? Kids?” Jack snorted.

“Don't laugh at my dreams, Jack.”

“Alright. I'm sorry. You wanna have kids, Gabe? And what? A house like this? With a husband?”

“Not a house like this. I'm not a country bumpkin like you.” Gabriel dodged the lazy wack Jack threw his way. “It's—When this is over I don't ever want to fight again. When the job is done, I'm done. I want to move back to LA to some over-priced suburb and have three rowdy ass kids and a dog. I never wanna pick up a gun again.”

“I thought you liked fighting.” Jack said.

“I like it enough to keep doing it. I signed up for it. But I'm tired of all the death. Aren't you?”

Jack didn't answer. He shoved his face into his mug. Gabriel sighed. That was the difference between the two of them. If anything would ever tear them apart it would be this. Gabriel hated death. Jack accepted it for what it was. It was what made the difference when it came time to strategize. Go to any and all lengths to bring everyone home? Or accept some will be lost in battle in exchange for assured victory. Gabriel stared openly at Jack.

“You're not gonna make fun of me for wanting ten kids?” Gabriel asked.

“Why would I? I'd have plenty of fun playing Uncle Jack to all twelve of your kids.” Jack said.

“Did you tell your dad I'm gay?”

Jack startled so badly he dropped his mug of whiskey. It went tumbling out the window and hit the ground with a muted thunk.

“What?”

“He asked me if I was gay when we were doing the dishes. I wasn't expecting it.”

“No I didn't tell my Dad you're gay!”

“Alright, I was just checking, Jackie. No need to burst a blood vessel.”

“I wouldn't do that to you, Gabe!”

“I know. Hey.” Gabriel rested a hand on Jacks shoulder. “I know you wouldn't. Alright? Maybe it's my jeans. It's usually my jeans.” Gabriel joked.

“It's cause your thighs are insane.”

“What?” Gabriel asked.

“What?” Jack's face was red and sweaty.

“What?” Gabriel asked again.

“Huh?”

“Jack.”

“Can I have that?” Jack pointed to Gabriel's mug.

“Jack.” 

“Gabe, can I please have that?”

“What do my thighs have to do with anything? I don't think my thighs and my sexuality have anything to do with each other.”

“Gabriel I swear to God above pass me your whiskey.”

“Have you been looking at my thighs, Jackie?” 

“Do you have to say it like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like, you _know_ what.”

“So have you been looking at them or not?” Glee bubbled up in Gabriel's stomach.

“They're—“ Jack made a vague sweeping motion toward Gabriel's thighs. “I've seen you crush an omnic's skull with them is all. And there so—“ Another vague sweeping motion this time with more of a frustrated fervour “And you always wear jeans tighter then any jeans _I've_ ever seen. So maybe. . .”

“I doubt it was my thighs that clued him in. But I appreciate the complement.”

“I hate you.”

“Mm-hmm.” Gabriel smirked at Jack over the lid of his mug. He took a deep drink of it.

“I hate you.”

Gabriel passed Jack his mug. Jack wasted no time drinking from it.

They passed the mug back and forth, drinking and looking out at the night until Jack turned his glassy blue eyes on Gabriel and started to whine.

“Gabe.” Jack rumbled. “Gabe. Gabe. I'm drunk.”

“Jack.” Gabriel smacked Jack's thigh. He didn't catch Jack's surprised inhale. “Jack. Jack. I _know_.”

“You're such a bastard. What do you think is happening back on base right now?”

“Well Meyers is probably pining after you right this second.”

“Oh shut up he's our CO. He is not.”

“He is. He does. He's jacking off in your bed right now”

Jack screeched his disgust. “He is _not_.”

“Yeah he is. And he's getting it _everywhere_.”

“You're disgusting.”

“You see the way he looks at you? The way he talks to you? He thinks the sun shines of of you ass.”

“You're a bastard.”

“Bet he's in your bed on base right now. Sniffing your underwear.”

Jack started to laugh. It was a real one, Gabriel knew cause Jack snorted and wheezed and generally sounded like a farm animal choking on something. He was concerned about the way Jack listed to the side but they're super soldiers. Even drunk Gabriel trusted Jack not to do something stupid like fall out the window.

“He's thinking of you, Jack. You're gonna find gray beard hairs in your dirty underwear when we get back.”

Jacks laugh got harder and he slipped from the window frame and cracked his head on the dirt two stories below. His laughter is cut off abruptly with a crying groan. Gabriel didn't think. He dropped his whiskey on the floor of Jack's room and jumped out the window. He landed in a crouch next to Jack whose face was down in the dirt and crying pain-filled drunken tears. Gabriel puts his hand on Jack's back and bends over to take a better look at what has Jack crying.

His skull cracked. From the amount of blood there is Gabriel couldn't tell how bad it was, and therewas a lot of blood. It pooled under Jack's forehead. Gabriel started to think of calling an ambulance and realized they were in the middle of nowhere, it would be faster to drive but— his head felt hazy. Gabriel was too drunk to be making important decisions.

“Jack, we have to get you to the hospital.”

“Gabe, I think I cracked my head.”

“Does your family have an extra car?”

“Gabriel,” Jack whined. “My head.”

“The keys to the car, Jackie. Any car.”

“In the dish bowl by the door. It's got a fish key chain.”

Gabriel didn't waste time with the front door. He climbed back up to Jack's window. He grabbed the car keys and barreled out the front door back to Jack. 

It was a commotion getting Jack in the back of the Morrison's beat up blue pick up truck built in the last century but Gabriel managed. He cradled Jack's bleeding head, wiped away the blood that had dripped down to his eyes, tried not to think about how he had nightmares thinking about this. He laid Jack down in the back seat of the Morrison's old truck and tried his best to buckle him down.

Gabriel slung himself into the driver seat. He pulled out his phone with shaking hands and searched for directions to the nearest hospital. He thanked god that he's enhanced and his system burns through the alcohol fast enough that when he leaves the desolate roads of the Morrison family farm he is acceptably sober.

Jack's blood muddied up the back seat of the truck. Gabriel hadn't bothered to set a towel down. Getting Jack to the hospital his only priority, let Jack explain to his father what happened to the family truck.

“Gabe, it hurts.” Jack whine-cried as he bled out through his head.

Gabriel looked at Jack through the review mirror. He met Jack's wide, scared eyes.

“I know, Jackie. But who told you to fall out the window? We're gonna get you patched up, alright?” Gabriel ignores the fear in his voice. He knows he has no reason to be afraid. He knows head wounds bleed a lot and their enhanced anyway and have nothing to worry about but Jack is everything to him and he can't—Jack is everything to him.

Jack is everything to him and everything. Stops. The thing that had been beating at the back of his throat. The feeling in his chest when he looks at Jack and thinks hes beautiful, he's the most beautiful, he's the only beauty he cares about. He doesn't want to live without the moron bleeding out in the back seat of this car. He could. But he doesn't want to. And Gabriel realized this is what love feels like. The burning blaze of pain and devotion and the knowledge that he can't lose him beating right under his skin. This is love. And everything makes a little more sense. The force of the revelation has Gabriel nearly running the car into a ditch. He felt like an idiot.

Waiting for Jack in the hospital waiting is a blur. Hours of staring down a chipped linoleum flooring and nervous fidgeting. When a nurse comes to chastise Gabriel for letting Jack sit on a windowsill drunk he lets takes the dressing down with practiced ease. He counts his lucky stars Jack doesn't have a concussion and walks his best friend back to the car.

The ride home was quiet. Jack sober and embarrassed. He took his stitches out by himself with safety scissors he found in the glove compartment. His wound already nearly healed.

When they get back to the Morrison family farm Jack got out of the car the moment its parked. Gabriel stayed where he was. Days. Hours? Years. Of trying to parcel out why his puppy crush on Jack hadn't gone away in a few months like most crushes. When it's in front of his face it's so simple. He looked at Jack walking up the porch steps of his family home, the back of his shirt bloody. It all makes sense. Gabriel got out of the car.

“Jack.” Gabriel called out. “I have something to tell you.”

“What? That I'm dumb as bricks? I already know that. Thanks.”Jack swung open the porch door. “Do you have the house keys?”

“Jack look at me.”

“I'd really rather not. I already feel bad enough as it is so if it's—“

“Jack. Look at me.”

Jack turned around. Blushing and huffy. “What?”

They're a few feet apart. Gabriel by the truck and Jack on the porch but there's no one around to hear this.

“I love you.” Gabriel said.

Jack stiffened. Too many beats of silence tick by. “Uh-huh. I love you to, Gabriel. Now can we get inside the house, please? I want to sleep and never think of today ever again.”

Gabriel walked up to the porch, up to Jack. He looked his best friend in the eyes. “I love you.”

The corn husks whistle as the night air whips them around. “Alright, buddy. I get it. Inside now, okay?” Jack said.

“Jack.” Gabriel rested both hands on Jack's shoulders. Jack's face still had spots of blood here and there. The nurses had done their best to clean him but they hadn't gotten it all. Gabriel could feel Jack coiling tight like a spring. Every muscle in his shoulders tightened until there were as hard as stone. “I love you.”

Jack looked into Gabriel's eyes. Jack's face flickered from anger to fear and back to anger, his body tensing tighter and tighter until he let all that coiled energy go.

Jack kissed Gabriel with enough force to send them both reeling backward into the porch banister.

“You tell me now?” Jack whispered against Gabriel's lips between kisses. “You tell me here? You tell me today?”

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Jack's waist. He let Jack kiss him with a ferocity that nearly made Gabriel's legs give out.

“I love you.” Gabriel said.

“Why now?”

“I just realized. When I was driving you to the hospital. I just realized.”

Jack's lips were soft. So soft.

“I've loved you since the moment I saw you in basic.” Jack whispered.

“Since then?” Gabriel asked.

“Since the moment I saw you. Wanted to get close to you. Took the first chance I got. Even if it involved doing something that would have gotten me thrown out of basic if I got caught.”

“Oh, Jackie.” Gabriel held onto Jack tighter.

“I love you so much, Gabe.” Jack whispered. “I didn't think I would ever have this.”

“You have me forever, Jack. You have me always.”

**Author's Note:**

> At some point I'll come back and write Jack and Gabriel coming back to the farm after Gabriel becomes Reaper. But for now I'm happy to leave this as completed.


End file.
